Alone
by musicismylife42
Summary: Scar in his childhood, feeling left out in the world.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Or anyone in the series. Life sucks.

Scar had the worst day. He was running in the fields with his brother and his girlfriend, but they were hardly paying any attention to him. They were paying more attention to each other. Scar smiled. He didn't mind. After all, they did this every day. But Scar did wish he would get some more attention than he did. He waited until his brother finally got his attention, then walked away. His brother just shrugged and went back to kissing his girlfriend. She didn't like what Scar had just done, but she was too busy being busy with her boyfriend.

As Scar walked to his home, he wondered why he was so… jealous. He should have been happy his brother had a girlfriend and a successful life, but instead he wished it was he who had all the success. Nobody in the village paid much attention to him, he was a loner. He walked the streets, hoping that one day someone would come to welcome him as a friend. He knew he should give up that hope, but he never did. He always wished there was someone who would understand him. He was called a loser and a baka (idiot), but he never paid attention to the people who teased him. He knew they would never want to be friends with him. His own mother rarely paid attention to him. She wasn't always busy, but when she was she didn't have time to pay attention to anyone. But in that time, she always asked his older brother to help her with the work. She never asked Scar to help out around the house, she thought he was too little and would break something. But he was very careful. He cared about nature and the earth and all the living things. That was one of the many reasons he got teased. He wished they would never hurt another thing, whether it be flower or sheep. But that would never happen. Things had to die; it was the way of life. Scar sighed. He cursed everyone in his village. It started to rain. That was to be expected. Whenever someone swore in his village, it would start to rain. The people would know someone had sworn, and they would question everyone until they got an answer. Scar would be the first to question, since he was always alone in the world. When they questioned him, he would take the blame as he always did. Even when it had been someone else who had swore, Scar took the blame. Even if the village hated him, he loved the village. He was confused why they didn't like him even though he took their blame. The minister of the church asked to see Scar when he arrived at his house. He said 3 simple words.

"I did it." He got ready for a hit, but it didn't come. His brother had come, and the minister was talking to him.

"I don't think he even knew I was here." Scar said, quite loud so that everyone in his home would hear.

"Wait a minute, young man!" the minister said, pulling himself away from the man and woman.

"Why did you swear? We have never asked you that question before, but now is the right time to ask it. So please answer me, why did you swear in this village?" Scar looked at him and asked a question.

"May I answer you before the village?" The minister nodded, and he gathered a meeting. Everyone in the village came, and Scar began to speak.

"First of all, it is not only me that swears in this village. Other villagers swear also, but I take the blame. Because even thought you guys hate me, I love this village and everyone in it. Even if you tease me and call me names, I will always love this village, because it is full of great people who can do great things. As for the actual answer, minister, I swore today because I was mad at you for one reason. Nobody in this village pays attention to me, not even my own family. I cursed because I wanted a friend. I want someone in this village to understand what I feel. But that will never happen." The town looked at him as if he were making the whole thing up.

"I'm leaving this town to explore the world besides this little town you call a home." Scar said, and he left the platform. The second his back was turned the people started to murmur to each other about what he was about to do. Scar could hear them, muttering to each other. But he had to do this. He knew it was what was destined of him.

When he was in his room he packed together some things he would need for the journey. He heard the door open, and footsteps on the stairs as someone walked. His brother appeared in the doorway a minute later.

"Hello brother." Scar said as he went back to his packing.

"Hi. Are you serious about leaving the village?" His brother asked. Scar nodded. "But why?"

"I explained at the meeting. No one likes me, not even mom. There's no point in staying here if no one is going to be friends with me. And I don't even know why." Scar said.

"I do." His brother said quietly. Scar looked at him, excited to figure out why he was alone.

"Will you tell me why?" Scar asked. Maybe his brother would never explain and Scar would never have a friend.

"No one wants to be your friend because…" He stopped.

"Because what?" Scar urged him.

"Because… because the minister got a message that the military was on its way. And no one wants to torture you with the news. Everyone is thankful that you always take the blame, and I thank you too. But no one wants to be your friend because they don't want to lose you. Mom, she cares about you, but she might not act like it. She really loves you, and she doesn't want you to get hurt. That's why she never asks you to help clean anything." Scar looked at his brother in disbelief. "It's the truth!" His brother insisted. Scar smiled, but he didn't say anything. He just walked out the door. His brother ran after him, but soon there was a thump. Scar turned around to see his brother bleeding in the leg. Soon someone else grabbed Scar and held him up high.

You can call me the Crimson Alchemist. I think it's time to dispose of you. After all, you are from Ishbal." The man said. He blew up Scar's face and then his arm. Scar fell to the ground, screaming in pain. His eyes closed, and he fell unconscious.

When he awoke, the rest of the village was looking at him. He looked at his arm and saw that there was an arm there. But there were marks all over it. Where had this arm come from? He looked up and saw that some of the people were crying. He was confused: why would they be crying if he was alright? He had an idea, however. What if what his brother had told him was a lie? What if they really did hate him, and that they were sad that he was alive? But no one cried when someone they hated was alive. This was getting confusing, and Scar raised an eyebrow. He wished he knew what the hell was going on. Maybe someone would tell him. If something wrong happened to the town, the minister was to tell everyone. But it seemed like he was the only one who didn't know the news. Then he realized something. His brother wasn't there. Where was he?

"Where is my brother?" He asked weakly. The people just cried more. What was so sad about his brother? The minister walked up to him and explained.

"Young man, your brother is dead. After you fainted, he sacrificed his arm and then got shot in the chest. He didn't live much longer after the incident. His last words were, "I bet he loved her also. But I'm getting her first." Then he died." Scar stared at him. Why had his brother said that? Did he know that Scar had a little crush on his girlfriend?

"And that's what happened?" Scar asked the minister. He nodded. Scar felt tears in his eyes. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. He felt weak. Was that why he couldn't move any part of the body? How come he had been the only one who hadn't known the news? "How come I didn't know the news when everyone else did?" Scar asked the minister. The villagers looked at each other.

"Son, you've been asleep for a week. Everyone was amazed you were still alive after what happened to you." The minister told him. Scar looked at the villagers, and then around the room. He asked to be alone. The people left, and Scar was left alone with his thoughts.

"Brother… gave me his arm? But why? What do to deserve it? I wish I knew some answers!" Scar scratched his head, and lay down. So this was what it was like to be truly alone. Scar felt that he would never have someone to laugh and play with. He would never have someone to share secrets with. He would always be alone, and no one could help it. He would help the people, but the people wouldn't help him. That was the way it was. Scar got up. It was hard, but he did it. Slowly and carefully, he walked to the door. He opened it and walked outside. The world seemed different, now that the military had struck and that his brother was… gone from the world. He walked to the cemetery. On the way he got points and whispering, since everyone thought he was too weak to even move. But he endured it, knowing that he would see someone he loved soon enough.

The cemetery was empty. There was no one in there with him, except for the spirits of the diseased. He walked to a large gravestone, with the name of his brother engraved on it.

"Michael Trayest

1892-1911.

May his spirit rest in peace." Nineteen. That was how old his brother had been when he died. Scar wondered if that was how old he would be when he died. He hoped he would live a little longer than nineteen years, but he couldn't wait to be reunited with his brother once and for all. His brother had told him something a few hours before the military had invaded.

"Little bro, I got something to confess to you." Michael had said.

"What is it?" Scar asked, curious to know why his brother had to tell him secretly.

"My girlfriend died. I tried to bring her back from the dead using alchemy. That is called human transmutation." Michael explained.

"And what happened?" Scar asked.

"What I brought back to the living… wasn't even human anymore. It was a monster created by another monster. I was the second monster. Now there is something not even human living in this world, and I cannot stop it. If you have an encounter with it, kill it for me. It looks exactly like her." Michael said.

Scar laughed as he remembered. Like he would ever run into the thing his brother had created. He cried, and saw water on the gravestones. While he was crying, it was raining.

"Brother, please stop crying. If I find her, I will avenge you. Just stop crying brother. Your tears make me sad, and I don't like it when you are sad. I miss you, and if you cry I will miss you even more." Scar said to the sky, and he started to cry even more. He was sobbing now. He stood, in the middle of the graveyard, sobbing like his brother above him.

THE END

Please review! I'm not that good at writing fics. Sorry!


End file.
